


Nurse Bucky

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Artist! Steve, These big gay babies are oblivious, pining Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My problem is having you come home like this, the crap beaten out of you because you can’t keep your nose out of other people’s business.”</p><p>Steve flinched, his eyes flashing dangerously as he slapped Bucky’s hand away. “They were harassing her Buck, I wasn’t just going to walk buy and pretend like I didn’t notice two guys cornering some poor girl in the alley!” Steve’s voice grew louder as he spoke. “What’s it matter to you anyways?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head because really, was it not obvious? “Because I care about you!”</p><p>“Why? Why do you care so much?” Steve yelled, and on a normal day that would have been a ridiculous question. They had been friends for most of their life, attached at the hip for close to two decades, but now in the heat of an argument they’d had many times before it felt important.</p><p>“Because I love you, you idiot!” Bucky clasped a hand over his mouth as he stared at Steve in horror. Please, please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud, Bucky silently pleaded. </p><p>for the Prompt: Modern AU where Bucky is a nurse and Steve comes home beaten up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/gifts).



> Okay so this was for a bet I lost to Kira that someone was gonna hit me in the face with their umbrella. You can all be happy to know that no one did and now you get this. It's all AuthorOutOfTime's fault.

Bucky hummed softly as he collapsed on to the couch, exhausted after a long day at the hospital and getting ready for his exams. He had a session with his study group scheduled for later that night and wanted nothing more than to take a nap before he had to worry about Organic Chemistry.

                Toeing off his sneakers, Bucky kicked his feet up to rest on the coffee table, cursing when he heard something hit the floor with a soft thud. With a groan he bent over and saw Steve’s sketchbook flopped open on the ground. He hurried to pick it up, silently praying to whoever would listen for none of the pages to be bent.

                Steve rarely left his sketchbook out in the open, normally choosing to leave it in his bedroom or take it with him when he went out for the day. Relief washed over him when he saw that the book was still in pristine condition, the pages no worse for wear after their encounter with gravity. As he flipped the book shut Bucky paused. He knew that Steve would happily show him his sketches if Bucky asked but there was something appealing about the idea of getting a chance to look at them in private, without those intense blue eyes watching his every move.

                Still feeling a little rotten about what he was doing, Bucky thumbed it open to the first page, his heart swelling as he looked at the drawing. Steve had pasted a picture they had taken together last year at Coney Island in the corner, his graphite rendition flawless next to it. Brushing his fingers gently across the page Bucky felt butterflies in his chest as he remembered that day. After listening to Bucky insist for over a month that they go to Coney Island, Steve had finally caved. Watching Steve smile as they took in the sites, the wind ruffling his blonde hair when they went on the Cyclone had been perfect. That night, stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel, gazing out over the brightly lit Manhattan skyline, Bucky had almost been brave enough to tell his best friend how he felt. Just as he had leaned close, his fingers brushing against Steve’s cheek the car had lurched forward before slowly descending to the ground and ruining the moment.

                It still stood out as one of the greatest days of Bucky’s life, on par with the day his little sister was born and the day he and Steve had moved in to this apartment six years ago. When Steve had announced his plans to move in to the city after graduation to attend Parson’s, it had been a no-brainer for Bucky to be his roommate while he went to NYU. Bucky Barnes knew that he had been in love with the scrawny, 90 pound firecracker blonde since the day they met in second grade, but he had always thought he could handle it. He had never been more wrong in his life.

                Living with Steve was like a dream come true and a living hell combined. Bucky loved nothing more than waking up and shuffling out in to the kitchen to see Steve settled at the table with a hot cup of coffee steaming his glasses and his soft golden hair sticking up at outrageous angles. His best friend was the first person he wanted to talk to after coming home from a long day at his internship and even though Steve had graduated over two years ago, he was still quick to offer his assistance whenever Bucky had to cram for an exam the next day. They had pulled more than one all-nighters, only to end up tangled together on the couch when they woke up the next morning.

                What Bucky hated was having to watch as his roommate traipsed back and forth from his room to the shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim hips. Even worse was hearing the soft groans that floated through the walls in the middle of the night when Steve touched himself, thinking Bucky was asleep. While Bucky hadn’t exactly been celibate the last few years, he had always kept his dates away, preferring to go to their place. Steve, on the other hand, rarely went out but on the rare occasion he did, Bucky would grit his teeth as his pal tried on outfit after outfit, asking Bucky’s opinion on what looked best.

                When Steve went out he typically came home alone, preferring to take things slow, but more than once Bucky had stumbled home after the mid-night shift to find the blonde tangled in someone else’s arms on the couch. Those were the nights that hurt the most, leaving a hollow feeling in his chest as he debated the idea of coming clean to Steve once and for all.

                As he flipped the page, smiling down at a rough sketch of their neighbor’s cat, Bucky decided that he knew two things for certain. First, he knew that he was completely, head over heels in love with Steve Rogers. The second thing he knew was that he-Bucky Barnes- was a spineless coward. The mere idea of coming clean to Steve and having their friendship ruined was enough to send him in to a panic attack.

                Turning through the pages slowly, Bucky considered once again the merits of confessing how he felt when he heard a key scrape against the lock. He dropped the book down on to the table like it had burned him, reaching for his phone to try to look busy as the door clicked open. Bucky felt his heart race, momentarily concerned that it would be painfully obvious to Steve just what he had been considering.

                “Hey Stevie,” Bucky started, pleased at how level his voice sounded. “How was your-.” He stopped, his heart dropping when he caught a glimpse of his roommate.

                Steve tried to sneak away to the bathroom, dropping his bag on the kitchen table as he mumbled a greeting. With a start, Bucky was off the couch and rushing after his friend, catching his gaze in the mirror. Initially, Bucky had seen the tear in Steve’s jacket sleeve and the dirt on his jeans but up close it was so much worse. A wide gash cut through his left eyebrow, stopping perilously close to his eye. Below a deep purple bruise was starting to form. A quick glance at the counter told Bucky that Steve was wearing his contacts which was good, it meant the blonde hadn’t been trapped on the streets mostly as he tried to find his way home with broken glasses.

                “Don’t start Bucky,” Steve preempted as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor.

                Bucky gasped softly as he saw the bruises that were peppered across Steve’s arms, suddenly aware that those were likely only the tip of the iceberg. “What the Hell happened to you?” He demanded, crouching down to pull their first-aid kit out from under the sink.

“I said don’t.” Steve’s tone was firm as he washed his hands in preparation to clean his wounds.

With a shake of his head Bucky pushed him aside, manhandling the smaller man until he was perched on the edge of the sink. He knew how much Steve hated to be pushed around but dammit, sometimes the blond was just too stubborn for his own good. He didn’t know when to admit he needed help.

Washing his hands, Bucky took the opportunity to look at Steve’s injuries closely. The cut above his eye was not as deep as it first looked but it would still need seeing to. His shirt was ripped across the chest and it looked like he had scraping against his skin like he had been thrown up against a rough, brick wall. While this was by no means the first time Steve had come home looking like this, Bucky knew he was never going to get used to it.

“Hold still,” Bucky grumbled as he poured some antiseptic on to a cotton swab and began to gently wipe away the blood and grime from Steve’s face.

“I don’t need you to baby me Buck,” Steve grumbled, his face set in stone as he glowered at the wall.

“Clearly you do,” Bucky scoffed, pressing a little too firmly on the cut, causing Steve to curse loudly and turn his cold glare on him.

“I’m not a child and I don’t appreciate being treated like one.”

Trying to stay calm enough that his hands would stay steady, Bucky carefully laid out a small row of butterfly bandages. “Says the guy who dripped blood on the floor.”

“Dammit Bucky what is your problem?” Steve hollered, fighting to sit still as Bucky carefully pinched the gash closed and placed the bandages in an even line.

“My problem is having you come home like this, the crap beaten out of you because you can’t keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

Steve flinched, his eyes flashing dangerously as he slapped Bucky’s hand away. “They were harassing her Buck, I wasn’t just going to walk buy and pretend like I didn’t notice two guys cornering some poor girl in the alley!” Steve’s voice grew louder as he spoke. “What’s it matter to you anyways?”

Bucky shook his head because really, was it not obvious? “Because I care about you!”

“Why? Why do you care so much?” Steve yelled, and on a normal day that would have been a ridiculous question. They had been friends for most of their life, attached at the hip for close to two decades, but now in the heat of an argument they’d had many times before it felt important.

“Because I love you, you idiot!” Bucky clasped a hand over his mouth as he stared at Steve in horror. Please, please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud, Bucky silently pleaded.

Across from him, still perched on the edge of the counter Steve had froze, his mouth hanging open where it had been ready to yell back. His brow furrowed where he watched Bucky, a frown tugging at his lips and yeah, this was it. This was the moment where Steve told Bucky he was disgusting, that there was no way he felt the same and that their friendship was ruined, Bucky just knew it. Again, on any other given day Bucky would know that his kind, gentle hearted friend would never  abandon him over something like this, but there was no room for logic when it came to accidently proclaiming your emotions.

“What did you say?” Steve whispered.

Bucky sighed softly, his shoulders sagging as he dropped the cotton ball still in his hand to the counter. It was too late to turn back now. “I said that I care, because I love you.”

It was almost as if he could see the gears turning as Steve considered his words. “You mean like a friend?”

“No Stevie, Bucky mumbled, shaking his head. “Not like a friend.”

“Oh,” Steve gasped, realization dawning on his face and this was it. This was the moment Bucky had been dreading where Steve told him that there was no way in hell he felt the same way.

Holding his breath, Bucky waited for the yelling, the harsh words and the pity, but they never came. “Oh?” He whispered, suddenly confused.  

Steve nodded, his lips pulling in to a bright grin and his ridiculously blue eyes crinkling in the corners. “Oh.”

Before Bucky could ask just what Steve meant, the blond leaned in, cupping Bucky’s cheeks in his hands. “I love you too,” he whispered, lips brushing against Bucky’s before he closed the remaining distance.

Bucky’s mind flew, trying to catch up with this new information. He threw his arms around Steve’s neck, tangling a hand in soft golden hair and yeah this was heaven. Steve’s lips moved softly against his in a kiss that was soft, sweet, and completely perfect. Bucky couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped when Steve’s tongue brushed against his lip, gently asking for permission to explore.

Their noses bumped together as Bucky parted his lips, shivering as Steve’s tongue tentatively brushed against him. With a groan, Bucky stumbled closer; he needed to be as close to Steve as possible. As if reading his mind, Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, his thighs squeezing Bucky’s hips.

Standing in the bathroom, leaning against the sink, they took the time to slowly explore, eagerly licking out every hidden nook and learning the little things that made the other gasp. Steve nibbled softly on Bucky’s bottom lip, drawing out a soft moan that he eagerly swallowed down. Similarly Bucky discovered that Steve fell apart when Bucky sucked gently on his tongue, his heels digging in to the small of Bucky’s back as he tried to pull him impossibly closer.

                Time seemed to stand still as they stood, tangled up in each other until Steve broke away, struggling to pull air in to his asthmatic lungs.

“Oh, shit, are you okay?” Bucky leaned back, his own chest tightening in concern as he watched his friend, no wait were they boyfriends now?

Chuckling softly at Bucky’s concern, Steve pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, his breathing no longer shallow. “Are you kidding? I’ve never been better.”

Bucky stared in to those bottomless blue eyes, looking for some sign that would tell him that this was all a dream. Having Steve in his arms was too good to be true.

“I can’t believe it took us this long to get here,” Steve hummed, brushing a stray hair out of Bucky’s eyes.

                Bucky felt like he was flying as soft fingers gently traced across his cheekbones and ghosted across his swollen lips. “I love you so much Stevie,” he whispered, letting his forehead drop against Steve’s.

Steve pulled away with a soft hiss, his fingers dancing up to check the bandages across his eyebrow. Bucky cursed mentally; resting his forehead against Steve’s had been a stupid move. He was a second year med-student for crying out loud, he knew better than to put pressure against a cut after it had been bandaged.

                “Hey, Buck, it’s okay,” Steve promised, his fingers smoothing away the concerned crease in Bucky’s forehead. “I’m fine.”

                “Steve, nothing about you right now is fine. You’re a mess,” Bucky grumbled, his eyes fluttering slightly as Steve’s fingers continued to trace soft patterns against his cheeks.

                “Well, you have to get your practice somehow Nurse Bucky,” Steve teased.

                Rolling his eyes, Bucky pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I don’t think I really want to make a habit of you getting your ass kicked.”

                “Well, there’s probably not much you can do about that.” Steve peppered soft kisses on each of Bucky’s cheeks, his lips curled in to a smirk as his friend sighed against him.

                “No, you’re probably right,” Bucky agreed, his thumb rubbing across Steve’s jaw. “If there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s getting beaten up.”

                Steve let out a bark of laughter, his bright blue eyes fond as he leaned close, his lips brushing against Bucky’s as he spoke. “It’s a good thing I have such a great Nurse then,” he mumbled. “Besides, if this is what happens every time, I might not mind.”

                Shaking his head softly, Bucky pulled Steve in close, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Punk.”


End file.
